A Chat between Dimensions
by shadow dragon04
Summary: One day Shadow and the rest of the Autobots get a surprise when a mech falls from the sky and a conversation acurs between him and Shadow. Fan story for Ultra rodimus as she inspired me new name so sue me if it sucks :P


S, D: Hey people i managed to bring up the courage to write a story

Shadow: Brilliant isn't it

Optimus: uh huh

S, D: Well anyway I don't own transformers bla bla bla I do own Shadow but Ultra Rodimus Primebelongs to his owner and creator Ultra Rodimus I'm just borrowing him but her stories are excellent so readers out there for a good read. Read her stories take it from me they rock now on with the chapter

"talk"

It was a sunny weekend and everything was now peaceful. Hours ago there had just been an attack on the base, but with the help of a stranger, who came through a portal, they where able to scare them off with the beating of a lifetime. So for now everything was getting back to normal.

Ultra Rodimus was walking round the base, with the medics done scanning him and getting all the data they could on how to open a dimensional rift and him helping them build the machine to open the rift. They said they could send him home in a few hours time, after they had enough energy and were positive it would work, so he was on his way to the training rooms.

"So this is the training rooms. They've got a few less than we do," Ultra Rodimus murmured to himself as he stopped in front of some doors that read training area. As he stood there, he could here shots being fired from the ammo room, and a voice inside telling him there was at least one bot in the training room

"I wonder who that is," he said, pressing the button to open the doors and walked into the room.

When he got inside he saw a sight that surprised him. The bot was a femme, one of the few he'd ever seen. She was just over half his size. Jet wings spread out behind her shoulders, stamped with the red Autobot faction insignia. There were also visible signs of at least two other alternate modes, giving her four forms in total. In color, she was most black with red highlights, and her optics where yellow.

Leaning against the wall he decided he would watch this femme and see how good she was. As it turned out, she was really good.

Shadow knew she was being watched. She knew that it was the bot that had fell out of the dimensional vortex, as he had called it. What was his name again?

"Are you just going to stand there all day and just watch me?" she said while firing a couple of shots at the target.

Ultra Rodimus shrugged and moved to stand beside the femme, pulling his gun out of subspace. He moved till he was in a comfortable position and started firing a couple of shots off at the target, all of them finding their mark.

Shadow watched him. She was impressed by this bot's accuracy with his weapon. "Nice shot. Your aim is really good," she said, turning to face him

Smiling, he nodded. "You're not so bad yourself," he said, turning to fire a few shots off.

Smirking, she turned and fired a few shots. "Thanks. Have to be good so as to hit those Deceptibums, don't I," Shadow said, firing a few more shots.

Laughing, Ultra Rodimus turned to her. "You don't need to train; they're so stupid a stray shot would probably hit them anyway, from what I seen of your Decepticons," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, taking a few more shots at the target before turning to him. "By the way, what is your name again? I didn't make it to the meeting; had something else today at the time."

Curiously, he looked to her. "Really. What where you up to?" he said, looking to her as she turned to him.

Placing her gun beside her on a table, she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against a wall behind her. "That's for me to know. I'll tell you when I feel like it. Again I ask, what is your name?"

Rolling his optics, Ultra Rodimus leaned against the wall. "Fine. Don't get snappy. The name's Ultra Rodimus Prime," he said, glaring at her.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded thanks. "Ultra Rodimus Prime," she repeated, turning the name over on her tongue. "Or do you mind Roddy?" she asked with a smirk.

"Roddy's fine; mostly everyone back home calls me by it," he said with a chuckle. "And what about you? Do I get the pleasure of knowing anything about you?" he asked teasingly.

Before Shadow could answer, Ironhide came rushing into the room. Both bots in the room turned to see what he wanted.

"Ironhide, what is it?" Shadow asked as the younger bot tried to cool his systems.

Ironhide straightened up and saluted Shadow. "Commander Shadow, Optimus said he needed to see you. He says there was a warning from the moon colony about Terrorcons attacking, and he needs you to go up there with a team to deal with it," he got out breathlessly.

Nodding, Shadow started to leave the room before stopping and turning to a shocked Prime behind her. "As for your earlier question" she said with a smirk, turning to look over her shoulder, "I'm just me, of course." And with that she left the room.

THE END

SD04: Yes please review and a cookie you shalll recieved

Roddy: yes please review

Shadow: we would so appreaciate it


End file.
